Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag
as of 2011.}} in North Qeynos, North Freeport or Kelethin| next = }} This 'game' is part of the 2006 Frostfell Timeline. The game shows as a quest in your journal while playing that scales to your level. (text from LU30-Preview) In addition to the customary Frostfell fun, we also have a special treat for you this year: games of Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag for fun and prizes! These games will start every couple of hours in Freeport, Qeynos and Kelethin. Everyone is welcome to participate – but if you aren't feeling so adventurous at first, feel free to hang around and watch the excitement from the sidelines. When you're ready to join in, just sign up with the registrar. Here's how it works: All you have to do is pick up more candy canes than anyone else. Sounds simple, right? Well, when the game starts, one person is randomly picked to be "it". The person who is "it" cannot pick up candy canes – instead, they need to chase down and tag someone else to be "it." The games move quickly and the winner gets a prize and their name posted on the scoreboard, so don't lollygag around – get dodging and tagging! Steps #Talk to and join the waiting list. He is on the steps to the Claymore monument in North Qeynos, down the road some from the Temple of War and Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport, or near the Granite Hills Acorn Lift in Kelethin. #*Once you are signed up, there is a wait period of roughly 5 minutes for at least 4 players to join. #Once enough people have joined and wait is over, the game will start. #*If not enough people are around, you will be informed and have to wait about 5 more minutes before you can sign up again. You may need to ask if more want to join in the chat channels. #Run over as many candy canes spread around town as possible to earn points. #*The candy canes are small and appear on the ground once the game starts. #*The canes spawn in clusters in certain areas of the zone. #*The canes disappear when you run over them and then steadily respawn. #One player will start as IT. #*While they are IT, they can't earn any points. #*They will receive a in their inventory. They must use the wand on another player to tag them and make them IT. #*The IT receives a movement speed buff to aid in tagging others. #*If one player stays IT long enough, someone else will randomly be made IT instead. #Game lasts for roughly 5 minutes. Player with the most points gets 1st Place, and so on down. Rewards * Top 4 scorers get some coin. * Top 4 scorers get VERY GOOD AA experience. You keep getting this AA experience every time you place in the top 4. * 1st Place: * 2nd-4th Place: or - they are LORE and same ones you can get from * Your name posted on the scoreboard if your score is in the top 10 server-wide. Tips * First time you are IT, make a hotkey for the . * When IT, use wand hotkey and F7 key (which is default target other PC key). * When not IT, use a zigzag motion to avoid being targetted by players who are IT and still use mouse to target. * Start with another player targetted (probably who ever you know is the best scorer) so you can tag them immediately if you start the game as IT. Candy Cane Cluster Locations for North Qeynos *drawbridge to the castle *front and side of the bank *around Irontoes East tavern (especially behind it) *Temple of Life area *front of the Ironforge Estate mansion Candy Cane Cluster Location for North Freeport {To be filled in later} Candy Cane Cluster Location for Kelethin {To be filled in later} Credits *LU30 Preview on EQ2Players